


Flying To You

by Sherlockwaygraham



Series: Of Great Heights [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwaygraham/pseuds/Sherlockwaygraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MI6 is bombed but James is unaware until Q shows up at his hotel room after forcing himself to endure a plane ride to get there. Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying To You

**Author's Note:**

> I will be placing all my Q /Bond stories together in a series 'Of Great Heights' but they can be read as a stand alone. All together they might follow a very veg story line.

            James was well aware of Q’s fear of flying, it was something that tended to annoy Bond when he was away in another country. The fact that he couldn’t just have his boyfriend hop on a plane and come see him. The fact that he would never be able to go away on holiday with him, well unless he drugged him before getting him on the plane. Not that their work lives left much time to go away, Q was always needed for something, weather it was with him or one of the other double-o’s. Honestly he could see the logic in it, knew he shouldn’t get upset about it as he did. But the fact remained that when he was alone in bed draped in expensive sheets he wanted nothing more then to feel the younger male curl against him. When he couldn’t have that, frustration set in and the vicious cycle of thoughts came again.

           With a sigh he turned the water off. The steam that now filled the space was thick and it took some maneuvering to get the bathroom door open to allow it to seep out. Grabbing for a towel and pressing it over his short hair, not caring he was walking across the hotel room naked. One it would take some doing to actually see him since he was up about forty floors, and two he honestly didn’t care, he had to problem with his body. 

            Towel now draped around his shoulders he headed over to the night stand to check his phone. No messages were displayed and he found that rather odd, normally Q or M would have checked in by now, even Eve if given the chance. Not that he answered most of the time anyway, but the fact that there was no activity was concerning. Hitting speed dial for Q he pressed the phone to his ear as he moved around to get dressed. It rang twice before going to voicemail. _Well fuck_. Panic seeped in to him but he kept it away as much as he could, this was not the time to panic.

            Tossing the phone onto the bed with grunt he slipped on a pair of jeans, quickly working them closed before grabbing for the rest of his outfit. By the time he stood from the bed to grab for a shirt a knock came to his hotel door. Pausing he looked out the bedroom towards the door, carefully moving to grab for his gun before he made his way over. Another knock came and it sounded a bit more panicked then the first one had. 

               “-- Bond.” Q’s shaky voice rang out then and it had James tucking his gun away and unlocking the door quickly. Pausing at the sight of the other, his skin paler then normal and looked as if he was about to be sick all over the place. Cheeks and chin snugged lightly with dust and what looked like ashes. “-- are you going to let me in or just stare at me?” Q’s voice still wavers though a small smirk passes over his lips. Without warning James yanked him inside and pulled him into a bear hug, his foot kicking the door closed behind him. The suitcase Q had been holding fell, sliding along the floor. The panic he felt settled before leaving him almost completely. He could handle what came next as long as Q was safe. “-- be careful!”

               The words were said with no real edge as he was now clinging to the older man, face pressing into his neck and hands desperately grabbing onto James bare back. A long moment passed with them in the same position before Q spoke “-- I wish I could say I’m here for pleasure, and I intend to explain but right now...” He pulls away from Bond, “-- I think I’m going to be sick.” With that Q was hurrying off towards the bathroom. A cures followed him as he slipped on the recently wet floor, which was then followed by gagging sounds. 

              James grabbed the suitcase that hit the floor and set it one of the tables. This wasn’t exactly how he had fantasied this would go. There was never any panic or puking or- suit cases with what looked like one of Q’s computers. Closing the sliver lid he made his way to the bathroom, Q was on his knees and leaning over the toilet, curls matted to the back of his neck and forehead from where sweat had formed. A strong hand comes down to rub over his back, trying to smooth away his discomfort. 

              “-- we were comprised.” Q says in a gasp, flushing but keeping himself draped over the toilet. Pressing his broken glasses back up the bridge of his nose. “-- I... I can still hear it, the bombs, they were so close.” He sighed and swallowed trying to calm himself down. Not that anyone could blame him, Q had never been out in the field, guns and bombs and nearly dying were not his thing. 

                 When the first bomb went off  he remembered going into shock, hands clenching the table where his computer rested as everyone went on to start evacuating and doing what needed to be done in that situation. And all he had done was stand there, hues fixed on the little blue box on the screen of his laptop that indicated where Bond was. It wasn’t until the second went off that he started to move as if it jump started his system or something. Grabbing the most important things he could think to before he was being ushered out of the building. 

                  “-- how did you get here?” Bond’s voice brings the younger man back to the now, hues opening once more. “-- a plane.” He shuddered at the memory and groaned out feeling his stomach lurched. Forcing the feeling away he moved to rest his head on his arm for a momnet.

                     “-- you don’t like planes.” Bond then says doing his best to keep his tone even. It causes Q to look up at him now, he looked tired. “-- actually planes are not the problem, it’s the flying bit that it horrible. But it was the only way to get here.” Q makes a point of looking the other in the eyes as he said here. He meant to Bond, Q could have just followed the evacuation to the next safe house but he didn’t. Bond knew what Q was getting at. “-- they need you more then I do.” He says in a serious tone and it made Q roll his eyes.

             “-- we lost a lot of people, it’s going to take hem a few days to even begin to get back to where they need to be and by then... you need me here.” He says with annoyance in his tone. Shutting the lid he moves to stand up, with help from James. 

                This really wasn’t how he ever thought he would get Q on a plane, much less on a plane and in his hotel room. Bond doesn't let him go though, hand curled firmly around a thin arm he moves his other hand to brush over Q’s dirty cheek, keeping him close. “-- we should get you cleaned up.” Q raised his brow at the older man, “-- you’re still on a mission 007, and I don’t have any clothes or anything.” He says matter of factly. Q as much as he was relived to see Bond was alright and was carefully inching his way towards the other man’s bare chest knew there was work to be done. 

            “-- the mission will still be there later. Now brush your teeth so I can kiss you.” He urged in a huff, motioning towards the sink. “-- there’s a spare brush.” There isn’t much resistance from the younger male as his mouth tastes horrible at the momnet. With that Bond heads back to teh bedroom, everything he had with him wouldn’t fit Q properly but it would have to do until he could get him something more his size. He lays what he finds on the foot of the bed before he is wondering over to the phone to order in some food.

             Q wonders into the room a few momnet after that, looking around before he spots the clothes. Walking closer he raises his brows fingertips running over the cloth. “-- am I expected to wear this?” He questions. “-- well we can’t have you running around in what you have on.” He says moving from the phone to Q so he was standing behind the younger male now. Hands fall on his hips and Q finds himself leaning back into the touch. “-- I’ll look like a child.” He pouts. “-- we both know you’re not.” A small chuckle fall’s from Bond’s lips as he says that.

              Q goes red a bit and shifts around to face the blonde “-- I brushed my teeth.” He says simply, looking at him expectantly as his hands come up to rest on his biceps. “-- I thought you didn’t want to mess around during the ‘mission’.” He was teasing him obviously, lips curled up as he moved to wrap his arms now around the younger man’s slim waist. “-- oh shut up and kiss me.” 

             With that Bond leaned in and kissed Q, one would expect it to be rougher then it was but it wasn’t. A slow press of the lips, almost sweet. Q glides his hands up to touch Bond’s neck softly nearly pawing at the soft skin there. A momnet passed before Q was tilting his head to the side so he could kiss the other harder, soon teeth and tongues were pressing together. A small whine leaving Q’s throat but he didn’t pull away if anything he drew Bond closer to him. He had missed him, knowing he shouldn’t but he did and it was scary to think that Bond would go on a mission and one day he wouldn’t come back. 

            Hands move lower running over Q’s firm behind before gripping it. Q didn’t have much time to protest before he was being lifted off the ground, long legs automatically wrapping around the other mans waist. Without breaking the kiss he moved them closer to the bed, not caring about the clothes he had placed on it while he had Q now on his back beneath him. With a small gasp Q pulls away from Bond sucking at his tongue. His legs fall from Bond’s hips, spreading wide as the soles of his feet keep his legs propped up. “-- we... shouldn’t.” He says weakly. It wasn’t his fault that he couldn’t think right with the older man on top of him or when he was skillfully invading his mouth. 

              “-- I think we should.” Bond says with s smirk, moving his mouth down to press open mouth kisses to Q’s neck. “-- of course you would.” Q says, his back arching up a bit as his head falls to the side, baring his neck now. “-- we haven’t seen or touched each other in a week I’m sure it won’t take long.” He grins and moves his hands up Q’s torso, fingers working quickly to tug off his many layers. Soon a pale torso was in view, though his chest was dusted with pink. “-- fine.” Came Q’s reply “-- you win.” ‘Like you always do’. He thinks to himself but doesn’t bother to say it out loud he was sure Bond was already aware he got everything he wanted. 

              Without further discussion Bond moves his lips over Q’s chest and down his belly, kissing and nipping at skin as he made his way lower. Q moves about to toss away his button up, vest and tie. Looking down as he moved his hands through blonde hair. That causes blue hues to look up, allowing them to make eye contact which makes Q squirm. His insides flopping so hard he thought he might have to puke again. Hands moves over his hips before coming together to undo his pants. Eye contact is lost for a momnet as he turns his attention on getting the fly undone, Q shifting his feet forward now. Bonds mouth comes down to mouth over the outline of Q’s length once his pants were tugged down enough to show the younger males briefs. 

                “-- ah.” Q whines and tries to tug at short strands but it was not working, he ended up just dragging his nails over Bonds scalp. His cock twitching to life under the spy’s mouth, the area becoming warm and wet now. Teeth dig down into his bottom lip, eyes closing behind his glasses. Sucking in a breath as Bond pulled away sitting back on his calves so he could pull the rest of Q’s clothing away along with his shoes and socks. They were tossed somewhere on the ground out of sight, thus out of mind. Blinking his eyes open Q frowns at him,

                “-- why do I always end up naked before you?” He questions a bit annoyed as his hands move forward, sitting up a bit and pressing his face into Bonds chest. Hands trailing up his thighs and to his groin without hesitation. “-- you always wear the most clothes.” Bond says simply moving his hands to run over Q’s shoulders and up into his loose curls. Slim fingers work open the other jeans, a small huff of amused breath leaving him as he realized he wasn’t wearing any underwear. He would have commented in he wasn’t busy tugging down the denim. The blonde was already half hard when the younger curled his fingers around him. Pumping gently and dipping his head down to swirl his tongue over the head. “-- fuck.”

                His fingers tighten in Q’s hair, feeling the younger man’s mouth engulf his head then. A shiver running down his spine every time Q’ gave a little suck or moved his tongue to dip into his slit. His dick twitching and growing harder, which only caused Q to dip further down and take more of him into his mouth. The position was awkward and a bit painful but he couldn’t help himself. The small moans and gasps that came from James was worth it. 

                It had been too long and Bond desperately wanted to get off with Q, as much as he wanted to fuck him into the expensive sheets. He was growing more and more aware that he might not last that long, that he needed release, to blow of steam before he could take Q’ apart. When his stomach clenched Bond moved to push Q off of him and back onto his back. Crawling between his thighs and pressing down on him, their length brushing together as he kicked away his jeans. Q shivered and felt the heat of their bodies mold together as he slowly rolled his hips up so their cocks would press and rub more firmly together.

                 “-- I’ve missed you.” Q says softly moving to pull Bond down into a rough kiss, it was hungry and full of longing. After the last few hours he had, he wanted to lose himself in James. And it wouldn’t be to hard considering he was quite thin compared to the other man, if he were being literal that is. “-- me too.” Bond finally says breaking the kiss and moving his mouth over Q’s neck so he could leave a nice purple mark there. Something he was sure Q would complain about later, though right now his back is arching again and the roll of his hips a bit more desperate. 

              They’ve hardly touched but that didn’t seem to stop their lengths from dripping pre-cum, witch only smeared over each other’s cocks along with their belly’s. Which they suppose could be contributed to the time apart. With his own sharp thrust Bond causes their length to clash and a choked moan fell from Q’s lips, “-- please.” He begged, not for anything specifically he just wanted Bond to touch him. To find some kind of relief. A hand snakes between them, curling around both of their lengths now, further smearing their mess over their lengths. A sigh leaves Q, his hands moving to dig into the flesh of Bond’s shoulders.

             Hips moving in union, thrusting into Bond’s hand, their lengths sliding together. Q’s breath became rough, while Bond moved his mouth back to bite at the younger male mouth, sucking his lips into his mouth before he pressed his own tongue into Q’s mouth. The younger male could hardly keep up. His head spinning, and his body seemed to run hot then cold over and over again. Sweat forming on both of their bodies as they moved their hips. “-- J- _James_.” Q shudders and arches up again, but he doesn't go far as Bond was now pressing down on him. Head falling to Q’s shoulder as his actions become more desperate. Hips snapping into his own fist along side Q’s. He was close and Q found his breath coming harsh pants. Allowing Bond full control for now.

             Q comes first, letting out a loud ‘ah’ as his ball constrict causing streams of hot semen to leave his cock. Covering Bond’s hand along with their stomachs, since they were pressed so tightly together thanks to Bond it couldn’t go much further. With shaky hands he shifts them over easily to get the older man on his back. His hands falling away from their lengths as Q maneuvers himself to straddle Bond’s thighs with some effort. Practically falling forward as he leaned down to draw Bond’s throbbing length into his mouth. Thankful of his lack of a gag reflex as he took in him all the way in, a vicious sort of moan falling from the blonde now. 

              Hands moving to fist in dark hair as he thrusted up into that warm wet heat. It was erratic and short lived, as Q gave a rather strong suck to Bond’s erection. The spy fell over. Groaning and arching slightly as his toes curled. Keeping Q’s mouth on him as he came, which was only egged on by rough swallows around his length. The mix of Bond’s and his own cum now traveled down his throat Q moaned and gripped the sheets tightly. Only able to pull back with a loud gasp when Bond released his hair. Spent he falls to his side, taking deep breaths and ignoring the bit of warm liquid dribbled out the corner of his mouth and slowly slid over his chin. 

              Without protest or much effort Q was soon tugged to rest partly on top the larger man. Hearing the loud quick thumping of his heart start to slow down. Silence fills the room though it was a comfortable sort of silence, Q drifting between bliss and unconsciousness. Bond’s hand stroking  through dark strands. “-- I should check in.” Q says in a tired tone, stretching out over Bond and nosing his chest a bit. 

                   A knock came to the door and Bond groaned, “-- I ordered food.” He grunts in further protest. His arms moving around Q not wanting him to move. Though Q shifted under him, wiggling from the hold he sits up a bit. “-- I’ll check in, you get the food and we’ll meet back in bed in five.” He says, not really asking for an option as he leaned up to peck Bond’s lips. A thumb come up to rub the line of hardening seamen off Q’s mouth and chin,

                                                    “-- _fine_.”


End file.
